1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet-type printer and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a delivery unit and method having a carrier vapor collection duct for preventing carrier vapor generated from a paper from leaking outside the printer and a carrier purifier using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, a wet-type printer uses a solution comprising a toner and a liquid carrier mixed in a predetermined ratio as a developer. An image transferred onto a paper by a transfer belt contains a liquid carrier which evaporates due to the heat applied from a fuser assembly. White carrier vapor generated during the fusing process is visually perceivable and may greatly depreciate the value of the printer.
Therefore, general wet-type printers are designed to collect and oxidize white carrier vapor generated during the fusing process, thereby preventing the vapor from leaking outside the printer. The prevention of carrier vapor leakage is specified as one of the standards for the printer industry.
A paper passed through the fusing assembly is sent to a delivery unit and exits. Since the heat applied from the fuser assembly still remains on the paper and the liquid carrier has not completely evaporated, carrier vapor is generated while the paper is passing through the delivery unit.
However, general wet-type printers do not have any structure or means for removing the carrier vapor generated from the paper passing through the delivery unit. White carrier vapor that leaks outside the printer does not comply with the recommended printer industry standards.